Cold
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: She's been cold ever since she told him to leave...ONESHOT


Title: Cold

Author: Silver Sparklze

Summary: She's been cold ever since she told him to leave...((a short H/G ficlet))

Disclaimer: I know this, and so do you, I don't own it, so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: I have no idea what inspired me to write this story, something just did. That said, I have decided to dedicate it to my best friend Pixie-Chan. Read her work, it's good...what there is of it, anyway.

* * *

"Leave," Ginny commanded, pointing to the door. "Now."

Harry's eyes were troubled. They both knew that if he left now, he wouldn't be coming back. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Ginny nodded, though her heart was breaking. "I'm sure." She said firmly.

Harry sighed, and picked up the small velvet covered box, putting it beside her.

Ginny avoided it. She'd gotten the same shape box year after year on her birthday. Nine years in a row. Always earrings. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Good bye, then," Harry said softly. "I love you."

'Not enough.' Ginny thought sadly. 'Never enough.'

Harry closed the door softly behind him.

Unable to help herself, Ginny opened the box, and gasped, as a sharp pain filled her chest.

A ring with a solitary ruby in a platinum setting winked up at her.

Dropping the ring to the table beside her, Ginny cried.

* * *

**One Year Later**

_Darren took the lapis lazuli ring off his finger, and placed it on the bedside table, before turning to look at Kieran._

_"What are you doing?" Kieran asked, "you'll die if you…"_

_Darren placed his hand on her lips, silencing her. "I'd rather die tomorrow," he said, "than spend more than a day without you."_

_The next morning saw two bodies, one growing slowly cold, the other cold as death for hundreds of years, lying in the dawning sun._

* * *

Ginevra sat back from the computer and cracked every bone in her back in short succession.

Her golden retriever Charlie whined in protest, his amber eyes concerned.

Ginevra smiled at him comfortingly. "Don't be silly, Charlie." She chided. "I'm not hurt, and you know it."

He whined again.

"Ahh," Ginevra said in sudden understanding. "You want to go out. Ok then." She got up, and walked over to the door, opening it, laughing when Charlie almost bowled her over trying to get passed. "Silly thing." She said to herself as she watched the sand-coloured dog-who-thought-he-was-still-a-puppy pounce on invisible rabbits and the like in the snow-covered yard.

Shivering, and waited for him to do his thing, checking the grey sky frowning. The clouds were heavy and bloated, signalling that it was going to snow again tonight.

Her teeth were chattering, the beige turtleneck she was wearing and her old comfy jeans she'd had for ten years, since she was sixteen actually, did little to protect her against the cold…not that she was ever completely warm anymore. "C'mon Charlie!" She shouted, looking at the sky, "it's going to snow soon."

Charlie looked at her, and barked, before running off again.

Ginevra sighed sadly; reminded of all the times she'd nag Harry to get inside before he caught a cold. A whole year since their fight, since he'd disappeared from the Wizarding World completely. He'd been withdrawing even _before_ the fight, being famous because he committed murder had been worse than being famous for something he didn't remember, it seemed, and Harry had most enjoyed spending time in Muggle London, where no one knew him.

But it wasn't that no one had bothered looking for him, no one could find him at all. #12 Grimmauld Place had been completely cleared out and abandoned, the wards taken down. A muggle family lived there now, a family with a large black Labrador cross that slobbered all over everyone. Ginevra saw them sometimes when she was out walking Charlie.

Harry's flat in London had been due for re-leasing, so that was out of the question.

His bank account at Gringotts hadn't been touched since he withdrew the outrageous amount needed to buy Ginevra the ring that sat untouched in the jewel-box on her dresser. It didn't seem right to wear it, since they weren't together anymore.

His various muggle bank accounts remained untouched, collecting interest.

None of his contacts had seen him.

He'd quit his job the very day he and Ginevra had broken up.

He was gone…and she was cold…and lonely without him.

_Should have thought of that before you dumped him._ A nasty voice in Ginevra's head – one that sounded altogether too much like Tom – said.

A cold wet nose nudging her hand brought Ginevra out of her reverie, and Ginevra smiled at Charlie, her one companion, the abandoned dog she'd picked up from a muggle pound not long after Harry left. He was someone to talk to, someone to hug during those long cold nights without the one person she needed most. "Time to go in, do you think?" She asked him.

Charlie barked, tail wagging, amber eyes full of doggish happiness.

Looking at the rising moon, Ginevra whispered the same thing she had every night since Harry had left her. "I love you."

If only she could quell that stupid feeling that he was right there beside her, listening, and loving her back…

* * *

_Finite_


End file.
